Infinite Wars
by LInKSKywalkEr707
Summary: The Ultimate Battle In the Galaxy and the most forgotten events ever. How The star forge was built and how a jedi and his companions must Stop the new empire. At any cost. Even an aliance with the sith.
1. Prologue

A Hero Falls A War of Lost Hope

Prologue - A War of Lost Hope

War… It can destroy many things.

Lives.  
Cities. Property. Hope. Love. Power.

But all these things can be regained. Renewed to make a better. But that does not mean it never happened.

For example. The Center planet of Coruscant. At the very center of the galaxy.

Coordinates 0 0 0. The planet is one large city. Home the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council. The Planet was prosperous. It had a heavy population.

But now ¼ of the planet is barren. Wasted in the war. Pure destruction. Looking out you would see millions of bodies scattered everywhere. Buildings nearly a mile high shattered like glass. Trenches running in the ground were covered trapping people. So much innocence lost.

The Whole planet was evacuated. In fear it might happen again. The legendary Infinite Empire would use the ferocious Star Forge against the crippled Republic.

A republic now under new reign. An Evil reign. In our Galaxy, in Our planet u may recall Hitler right? Well, This was nothing like him. He won't stop or surrender until the Galaxy ends. Emperor Rive.

And with the power of the force, keeps himself alive to make sure it does end. He won't rest. He won't show mercy. He won't stop. He won't die until everything once existed is lost in the ultimate Genocides known in the universe.

Lets Go back 400,000 years before the great hyperspace war. And 800,000 years before the events of Revan and Malak. 1,000,000 years before the Chosen One was born. Anakin.

The prophecies are falling in place…The Infinite Wars have just begun…

To Be Continued… 


	2. The Star Forge and the Weakness

Star Wars- A Hero Falls - A War of Lost Hope

Chapter 1 - The Worst Memories are the Most Helpful

The Symbol of war Battles Approaching was always obvious. Just look into the sky to see the Great Republic War Ship, The Redemption, flying with the Republic Fleet. The fleet Consisted of Some of the finest vehicles around.

The designs and marks were not as important considering that the Infinites only used the same ship (which was lethal).

They used TR-707's which had a triangular shape with two extended wings with blasters. They had two extendable Disruptor beam blasters and two more extendable shafts next to the cockpit which fired sonic charges. On the back was a small automatic blaster that fired on targeted ships by itself.

To the republic the Infinites had stolen the design for the future Jedi Starfighter but only they had optimized it and made it for its best. The previous fleet battles had been lost because of the stolen plans. It is unknown who gave the plans away.

The Redemption was passing over the wastelands of Coruscant. Most of the battles had taken place here since this is where the Republic had lost most of its defenses. The Republic was vulnerable here.

The Infinites ad gotten all of its supplies here from the burnt scrap and remnants of the corpses and shops and building left from the most dangerous weapon ever to have been unleashed in the Galaxy. The Star Forge.

10 years ago the Infinite Builders were planning on this on a secret unnamed planet. The Republic still has no evidence of its existence. The Star Forge started the war after the attack on Coruscant.

The Star Forge needed one key to it. One who is very strong in the force. Five Force powers had to be used at once on a Pad and transferred to a Turbine that would mix it with a Ray that would surround the planet.

Force Transfer Force Lightning Force Drain Battle Meditation Force Absorb

The Ray would prevent any ships from entering or leaving. It was called the Disruptor Field. With the power of the force, the disruptor field would absorb all electricity and power form the citizens on the planet. On whole blackout.

Link Lay in his room. On the bed. He was sweating. Badly. He was having the nightmare. That Day would never leave his mind again. The Day that changed this history and Hope of the Republic Forever. The Star Forge was using its test on Coruscant.

Link was there. His mother and father were killed. He was still a child. 12 Years old. Link only escaped with dumb luck but if this ever happened again he would not survive. He was one of the four people who managed to get of the planet in time. \

He, his brother and 2 others (republic soldiers) got off after they stole a cargo ship. They jumped to hyperspace 2 seconds before the Star Forge release its might, and with the energy it absorbed, shot it back at the planet in a full blast. It knocked down ¼ of all the buildings there.

Coruscant was about the size of a star. Do that math, how many buildings do u thing that was? Exactly. More than you can imagine.

The others who remained on the planet after the blast received serious conditions. The blast destroyed the buildings on the ¼ but it slowed the revolution time by ¾. Which through people and the tallest building crumbling into the city.

Link realized one weakness in the star forge. Hyperspace was not affected by the disruptor field. The Republic used tens of thousands of capital ships to evacuate the planet but only a few thousand made it back.

The Infinites were not done with the planet yet. They received word of the evacuation and they sent out the fleet. Millions of modified Infinite TR-707's approached the Republic Evacuation Ships.

This was a bad day for The Republic and embarrassing as well. The Infinites had stolen plans of the ships used them against the Republic. The Republic thought they were Jedi coming to help but when they saw over a million of those they asked questions.

Then came the sonic charges.

In deep space they would not make a sound but with the explosions in the atmosphere they were so loud they shattered windows 50 miles away, including the republic ships.

The Republic was crippled and the smoke left from the hell blast glowed an eerie red. The Crater was so big that 5 earths could fit there.

Link woke in total shock after he saw his parents being taken by the shockwave. Only their skeleton remained. It was horrifying to watch. He was scared to even go asleep in fear of this dream. But it came every night and it would stay every night. He would not wake until the very end.

He could not wake until the very end. For this he sought ultimate revenge. He would make the Infinites regret this. The War Had Taken Place and the future saw the End of all hope. Link was once a Jedi. He could see the future he saw Armageddon. He just needed to know when and how it would come. He saw a figure standing at the end of the vision but he could not make it out. It looked familiar but he knew it was not Darth Rive, the leader of the Infinites. It was someone else…

To Be Continued… 


	3. The Attack On The Redemption

Star Wars- A Hero Falls - A War of Lost Hope

Chapter 2 - An Attack on the Redemption

Link woke up. He looked around his room. He felt a presence here. Like someone was going into his mind to find information. He had a headache and he was sweating from the horrible dream he had.

He got up, wiped the sweat from his head and opened a footlocker next to his bed. He took out the Padawan robes he had gotten as a Jedi. He missed those days. He had made the greatest of friends with his master.

To bad his master had died in the attack on Coruscant. Link was alone now. He had his brother but he was a General in the constant fight on Coruscant. Even from space you could see the battle.

A giant fire Ball Link thought to himself. It looked like the blast had never settled. That where the battle was. In the Crater.

Link put on the Padawan robes. Every now and then he would reach down not remembering his light saber had been taken from him. He had been exiled from the Jedi the day before the attack.

He gave into his anger during a trial and with the anger he struck down the innocent workers giving him the tests. When he was asked to give up his light saber he held it out to the council and stabbed Kanraaan, the only Wookiee Jedi.

He was going to be taken to prison but that changed after the attack. All the guards fled and he escaped.

He walked out of his room. General Heneran was walking by on his way to the bridge of the ship. Everyone was running.

"General!" The General kept running.

Syn came out of his room. He had packed up.

"Syn what's going on!"

"Wake up you idiot! Were under attack and we only have 5 escape pods left. Either you go and fight or escape. Your choice. I'm out of here." He ran the opposite side of the ship.

Link was fed up with running. He wanted revenge. Even against any law or code he would vow to destroy Darth Rive and the Infinites. He was going to fight.

He took a hall to the rear of the ship. He took a left from there. All the halls looked the same but he got used to it.

He got into the room labeled "In Case of Attack".

He jumped on a turret ad looked out the window. TR-707's…hundreds of them and more jumping from out of hyperspace and two last ships came out. The Capital ships of the Infinites.

The Leviathan and The DoomGiven

He began firing. He managed to shoot about 5 in the last min. This wasn't a good idea. A few times the TR-707's shot back at the ship nearly hitting Link. Just about to give up Link shot some more.

He hit a ship. He didn't damage it but got it going down. It was coming towards the ship. With great luck it flew into the Hangar. The Ship is Mine he thought.

He rushed down to the hangar. The Infinite was getting out. Link blasted him with the blaster he had modified himself.

Link looked in the body for anything useful. He found a grenade. He examined the ship.

It was badly damaged. He wouldn't last in the battle.

He went back to his room. What was I thinking! He could only hope that the escape pods hadn't left.

They had. He was stuck going to die. Syn was there. And 50 others were panicking running around the ship. Some stood still waiting for their end.

Then it happened. The DoomGiven shot an ion blaster at the Redemption disabling the whole ship. The Leviathan blasted the engines pushing it forward.

Link felt a pressure. He was being pulled back. It was getting harder. Everyone on the ship could feel it. The pressure was hard no one could stand it. Everyone was being pushed to the back of the ship.

"What's going on!" Link was against a wall an being pushed.

Syn looked down the hall into the bridge. He could see the planet ahead. It was getting bigger. He saw the planet Geonosis.

"We're Gonna Crash!" Yelled Syn.

The Redemption had been crashing into the planet below. The TR-707's were firing on them fiercely pushing them harder and tearing the ship apart.

Link Saw a landscape. Barren. Just like the battlefield on Coruscant. Link fainted one moment before the crash. Then the ship crashed… 


End file.
